Bill "Dynamo" Smith
F.O.E Files: Name: Bill "Dynamo" Smith Occupation: Mercenary Weapons: Guns, swords, grenades, etc. Abilities: Due to being injected by the AS-95 virus Bill has developed fire powers. Bill Alexander Smith (Also known as "Dynamo") is a well known mercenary who is used to be a member of the SAS, until he was thrown out for reckless behaviour and the disobeying of direct orders. In his later years, he was contacted by The Leader, the head of the organistaion known as M.U.R.D.E.R. After a successful carrier with M.U.R.D.E.R, he left through M.U.R.D.E.R's betrayl of him in the Bermuda Triangle, where he was held prisoner by The General. He was experimented on, picking up the AS-95 virus; a formidable defence mechanism. Since his eventual escape, he has operated in Blackhaven with a contract to kill Zek Zevario . History Childhood Born on September 26th 1985, Bill Smith was brought up in England, Hertfordshire. He was left as a child with his twin brother (Thomas Luke Smith) at a boarding school in the same county. They attended this same boarding school and both were promising students. The teachers found them inseperable and they did most things together. Both were in the 1st XV rugby team, and they took the same classes with top grades. Both then attended Cambridge university. It was here were Bill met his girlfriend Molly Rose. The Army After leaving university, both Thomas and Bill joined the Royal Marines. They were in the same regiment and had a successful spate of missions and due to their daringness, earned the name "Dynamo Brothers". They were eventually elevated to SAS status and were on a final couple of missions, then they could leave on a high. However, this all ended with a mission in Syria. Both brothers were on mission to exchange prisoners with Cortan, a high profile terrorist. Bill was acting as sniper support, and Thomas as negotiator. The exchange went along as planned, but as Thomas walked away from the deal, he was shot in the head. Cortan escaped and drove away, missing Bill's sniper fire. Official orders were to re-group with the regiment and assess the situation. Bill ignored these orders and chased after Cortan in the following days. Bill eventually returned with Cortan's head, and reports indicated that Bill had destabilised Cortan's entire operation. However, he had disregarded a direct order and therefore had to pay to consequences. He was court mashalled and discharged. He never made it to Thomas' funeral. M.U.R.D.E.R Career Bill was distraught with his brother's death and drowned his sorrow in alcohol. He found solace in Molly Rose, who took him in. However, he was being spyed upon by M.U.R.D.E.R, and was approached by Quentin "Sin" Jones, acting on behalf of the mercenary organistaion. He joined them in the promise for money, but told he had to cut ties with his old life. He rose quickly in the organisation's ranks, becoming one of the best operative in the force. He adopted the codename "Dynamo", to honour his dead twin. However, when teamed with Bladecutter to bring down arms dealer; The General, he was betrayed. M.U.R.D.E.R handed Bill over in order to cut a deal with The General in exchange for highly advanced weaponary and intel. Imprisonment Bill Smith was held captive by The General and his R&D specialist, Donald Matthews (AKA Toymaker). Here he was injected with the AS-95 virus, to act as a living incubator. In order to speed up the process, extreme emotion was required to activate the virus prematurely. Molly Rose was kidnapped by The General, and shot in the head in front of Bill, in an attempt to cause extreme rage, hate and sadness. Instead of activating the virus ahead of schedule, it was plunged deeper into hibernation. Bill eventually escaped, not before carving out Toymaker's eyes. Recent Events 5 years after the imprisonment under The General, Bill became a freelance mercenary. He recieved a job from Mr. One, in which Zek Zevario was ordered to be killed. However, many more mercenaries, vilgilantes and super-criminals inhabited Blackhaven. During a fight in the Art Gallery, the vigilante known as Time's Edge was shot and killed by Bill. Not shortly after, Bill was captured in a train tunnel, and admitted to Darkfall prison. Here it was revealed by Zek Zevario that Mr. One was in fact an associate of his and the contract was a set up in order to bring him down. Cortan was head of a sub-organistion of The General's and he demanded blood payment. Bill was dosed with the Phobia drug from Unhallowed, and this caused the AS-95 to activate. Bill created a energy shield around himself which seemed to radiate intense heat. This continued to expand outwards, creating an explosion. Mr. One was believed to have been killed in the explosion, whilst Zek escaped. Bill briefly teamed up with Neon to escape the prison. His current whereabouts are unknown. Related articles Zek Zevario Blackhaven Heroes Unhallowed